Pups and the Photogenic Philanthropy
Pups and the Photogenic Philanthropy! Calling all artists, photographers, fashion designers, and sculptors! The town of Adventure Bay is hosting a large charity event in the town square to showcase all the willing artists in the area. All the funds raised will be going towards charity organizations in the surrounding areas. The artists who compete will have a chance to meet some world-famous artists, including world-renowned photographer, Apollinaire Broussard. Frostine, Everest's sister, enters the competition but has a severe lack of inspiration after her camera breaks trying to snap the perfect photos. Now, the PAW Patrol attempts to aid Frostine in meeting her idol and win the contest! Will they capture the perfect memory? This episode takes place in the Tundra-Centurion AU. ---- Scene 1: Jake's Mountain Time is a fickle concept, yet unyielding in its inherent, natural progression that erodes gradually against all tangible things. Nothing can defy time. No force has the universal omnipotence to slow time, halt the progression, or manipulate its structure through any method in existence. However, the mind bears a curious ability to recall fragmented and often vivid images from the depths of the past. It can summon a picturesque recollection of events or moments in order to evoke upon oneself a particular emotion. They can defy time but in its concept rather than its actual progression. The noble art of photography: the action of capturing a momentary speck or insignificant modicum of the time that exists for its incomparable beauty and memorial relevance. As the proverb states, ‘a picture is worth a thousand words,’ but contrarily, a story is worth a hundred pictures. One lavender husky with gray shades highlighting her lavender hues believes that the proper scenery is worth a hundred stories. Pictures invoke the mood from the confines of time, liberating the emotions from the landscape and from the beholder. Frostine Zephyrine was knelt on the side of a cliff, enraptured in unabated bliss as the rimy mountaintop, overlooking the entirety of the grand city in which she lived. The subtle snaps of the aperture of her camera resounded against the frigid winds as she smiled in content. “These should be sufficient…” Her camera's priceless memory was occupied with wondrous scenes from around the town. Each photo more unique than the last. Frostine embraced the camera to her chest as she rose to her feet and commenced her tiring trek from the summit to the roots of the mountain. During her descent down the slopes of the mountain, she accompanied by a joyous young Husky whose lavender fur bore a resemblance to Frostine. The cloud-hued Husky discovered a few moments later that both her sides were occupied by younger canines. To her other side, a cocoa-hued Husky strolled alongside Frostine. “Hey, sis!” the lavender Husky exclaimed. Everest sauntered alongside her cloud-hued sister. The snow against her paws brought her one of the greatest exhilarations in her life. “How are the photos coming along?” asked the cocoa Husky with an inquisitive smirk curled across her flawless maw. Tundra swayed to her sides briefly as she proposed her question. Her countenance resonated with a blissful youth that Frostine desired to preserve. Frostine widened her eyes with a deep exhalation. Those icy eyes gazed down toward her immediate path before staring at the limitless blue. The endless sky extended without a single imperfection of a lighter hue than the snowy husky who stared in captivation. “Photos are coming along nicely. I've got enough for a good portfolio, at least enough for the contest.” Her deep voice was smooth like dark chocolate enriched with a saccharine filling of golden caramel. Her mind wandered into a field of enchantment as she fantasized about the possibility of claiming victory in this contest. The brindle coating accentuated by reddish hues flashed in her mind. “I just want to meet Apollinaire Broussard! His photos are amazing! The lighting, the focus, all the details he can get… Wow~” Everest and Tundra giggled at the exuberant display of their relative. Tundra herself discerned her heart brighten with the solacing warmth of happiness for her cousin. This passion she feels for what she does and the genuine love for her occupation is a sentiment to which both she and Everest can relate. As the cloud-hued Husky was enraptured in her daydream, she failed to discern the scraping, abrading sound of a board against the surface of the white powder. “Watch out!” screamed a gruff, young adult whose dark shirt was painted with red crossbars. “Danny, slow down!” Everest hollered at the volatile snowboarder, who rushed towards the three girls with a notable sum of velocity. “It's Daring Danny X!” The young man exclaimed as he rushed past, kicking up a cloud of snow and disorienting Everest and Tundra as they hastily dodged the snowboarder. He rolled furiously passed Frostine. “Sorry!!” Although the cloud-hued Husky perceived the apology of the snowboarder, the repercussions for his actions could not be excused as lightly. She tumbled against the force of his snowboard and rolled across the snowy banks into an embankment. Her camera was abruptly and potently flung from her fine, shapely fingers. The camera and its large lens shattered against a rime-covered rock, breaking the memory card. All those priceless moments were lost to the irregular ripples of eternity. “No!!!” Frostine shrieked as her spirit shattered in a similar fashion to her camera just a few moments prior. Her tears soaked the ice as she inefficaciously attempted to repair the camera like an impossible jigsaw puzzle. She wept dejectedly as her dreams faded into the arcane void of oblivion and loss, into which all memories fade when their last carrier passes. Frostine, while remaining in this plane of reality, might as well have passed. She came to the realization that she had returned to the genesis of her endeavor. With the contest only a few days away and the fair already underway, she had an infinitesimal chance of recreating her memories. The two witnessing Huskies could offer no solace or comfort against the piercing wails of their relative. All they could do was look at her and convey vain sympathy. Scene 2: The Lookout (Scene Transition: Everest's Badge) The Lookout was silent, unnerving, and chilling against the warm breeze that permeated the sun-soaked scenery. The golden rays that shimmered in a grandiose fashion against the impeccable glass tower offered no solace for one of denizens who resided within. Frostine sat in the corner with the shivered shards of her camera, staring with bloodshot, half-lidded eyes. A few of the other pups of the PAW Patrol observed her in her melancholy state. "She's pretty shaken up, isn't she?" Centurion commented grimly to Tundra, she sighed as she shook her head in response to the Weimaraner-Shepherd. "Yeah, it's just so many hours that just went to waste right there." The cocoa husky confirmed despondently. Her ears dropped slowly as she observed her cousin in such a crestfallen condition. Everest sighed as she gently rubbed her eyes. The minute droplets that cascaded from her icy eyes had the weight of a glacial ice-shelf. As she wiped them away, she spoke against the cold, "I can't even remember the last time I saw her like this..." "I can hear you guys." Frostine growled with a chill in her smooth tone. She inhaled slowly, with an equally sluggish exhalation. "Well, that's cold." Centurion sneered against the bitterness of the cloud-hued Husky. "It's Frostine, Centurion," commented Tundra sarcastically. "It's in her name." The three canines swiveled their heads around as they heard the hissing of air emitting from the sliding glass doors at the entrance of the tower. “Where the heck is Danny?!” growled an Alaskan Malamute with ice-hued forelimbs as he stormed like a raging blizzard into the vicinity. “Is there anything we can do against this guy?” Centurion released a demoralized sigh in reluctant defeat. “Unfortunately, he’s not breaking any laws, so there’s really not much we can do except tell him off to kingdom come.” Frostbound growled with exasperation bursting from his voice. He bared his perfectly unpigmented fangs as he snarled. Everest could vaguely discern the thick, woolly fur on the back of the Malamute’s neck stand on edge. As he suspired with the intent to tranquilize and alleviate his nerves, the Malamute casually began to knot his tie again. He stood in a dignified manner, lifting his chin to the flawless sky. “Luckily, I pulled in a favor.” He divulged with a hint of his vexation still plaguing his tone. He stepped aside to reveal a slender, shapely Kooikerhondje girl, bearing two untarnished cameras with wide lenses which reflected with a coruscating gleam. The auburn and white girl had slight bags under her eyes, indicative of fatigue or exhaustion. However, her bubbly demeanor radiated through the ambience, perking even the most crestfallen of souls. “Hey guys!” She cheered. The girl introduced herself to as Avery, a photographer for the local newspaper and as the Photography Pup for the PAW Patrol. Centurion tilted his head as his countenance shifted toward an unfamiliar perplexion. The Weimaraner-Shepherd had never met any Photography Pup prior to this encounter, and all he could see in her seafoam green jeans and black shirt was an aperture symbol on the stomach, displaced to the right. He wondered if all photographers wore such a symbol, as a complementary insignia was evident on Frostine, who beamed up as Avery approached her with the second camera. She graciously bestowed the new camera on the Husky. “Newest model, larger memory card, one of the fastest shutters in the world, and highest resolution I could find.” Frostine was gaping at the new camera. Her icy eyes widened in euphoric stupefaction as she held the new camera in her hands. Its chrome coloring reflected the light in a flawless fashion such that the cloud-hued Husky would be able to see a perfect image of herself if not for the shape of the camera itself that distorted the image. She rose slowly to her feet, trembling with contained pleasure that was about to burst out at any moment. The cold bite of the ambiance seemed to melt was Frostine's frozen heart thawed from the act. “This… This is perfect!” Frostine cheered exuberantly, her heart beaming like the moment she received her first camera as a child. For a split second, she was a wishful child standing before her Uncle Glacier while receiving her first camera. It was nowhere near the quality of the professional camera that she had habitually used for the past few years, however, she still grew to love and cherish the tiny blue camera. The cloud-hued Husky reminisced vividly on her antics while taking photos; she used to take pictures everywhere. She snapped photos of Tundra and Everest when they were younger; she used to tail after Jenara and Aunt Snowdrop for half of a morning and loved taking pictures of her aunt before her death; she took pictures of an infant, grey-shaded Vale after his birth; and Frostine could only think of the satisfying, blissful click of a closing shutter as each and every memory of her childhood was preserved against the flow of time. “This is perfect… I don’t have to lose any more memories!” The cloud-hued Husky danced effervescently through her mind until her mental choreography was interrupted by the thorned snare of the past. “But I need help making new ones…” “What was that?” Centurion inquired, tilting his head for another time in perplexity. “Make new memories?” Frostine nodded in compliance as she rose to her feet. “Yeah. Most of the photographs I took for the contest consist of moments that have slipped away. They can’t be recreated, and the evaluation in a few days, so I need to complete my portfolio in a matter of days. I can’t do this alone.” The cocoa-brown and lavender Huskies exchanged cunning smirks as they stepped towards their relative. “You know we’ll always help you, Frostine.” Everest confirmed, hugging her sister. “I’m sure we can go back to Jake’s Mountain to get some more photos! Maybe we can snap something of a sunset instead of a sunrise?” Tundra proposed as she reached for her purple, snowflake-adorned Pup Tag and dialed for a particular grey mutt who would not hesitate for a second to come to the aid of those about whom he cares. “I’ll call in some friends,” Centurion suggested as he removed his gear-painted Pup Tag from the belt loop of his pitch-black jeans, and dialed various PAW Patrol members who can aid in this exhilarating endeavor. “I’m sure Skye can scope the area from above…” Frostbound walked over to Everest and gave her a subtle kiss on her forehead after the lavender Husky released her affectionate hug on her sister. “I’m gonna go make a few calls.” As Frostine shot a vexed glare at the Malamute, he only offered a pair of suave finger-guns as he stepped backward. “We’re gonna help you win this contest, Frostine! Just tell the officiating people that you’re expanding your team!” Avery and Frostine could already be discerned discussing the numerous advanced features of the cameras that they possessed. Tundra could have sworn that she has never witnessed such exuberance in her ordinarily distant and reserved cousin. The cocoa Husky has known Frostine to be kind and compassionate but usually does not go out of her way to demonstrate such a radiant, beaming smile. That hope that Tundra perceived that she had lost earlier that morning was rekindled in her golden heart. Scene 3: Adventure Bay Beach (Scene Change: Avery’s Badge) (WIP) Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:First Gen Story Category:Stories by DJ.RJ.Centurion Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Stories Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Episodes Category:Anthro Category:WIP Category:Work in progress